Friend, New Brawler and New evil
by ShikamaruNaraKibaNaruChunin
Summary: In the past before Drago and others leave to come to Earth they met A mysterious kid who can either help them or save them The elders of Vistoria tell of a tale What is the tale. they say a female human was born in the doom world and her family has powers like know other This kid is he a Savior or a curse? Stay tuned Remake Of - New World, New friend & New foe


**Byakugan Battle Brawlers Friend, New Brawler and New evil.**

 **This is a remake of my Byakugan fic New Friends New foes.**

 **This takes place during season 1 and on ward. It will be a self insert I will explain everything about my self and his Byakugan is Leonidas He is from the Ps3/Ds video Game His rivals will be _Marduk/Vladitor, Akira and Shuji._**

 _ **Pair Dan/Oc**_

 _ **Thomas Jacobs, Age 14, Bi.**_

 _ **Age 9 in Prolog**_

 _ **He is an outgoing kind and loyal kid very protective**_

 ** _of his friends, family or lovers. He isn't afraid of much. He has what it takes he finds him self in very unusual happenings and is very good at making friends. He has trouble with relationships but has had a few bad ones here and there. He wishes to start a new._ _He moves to where the battle brawlers are and happens to stumble on Leonidas He becomes his partner and they go from there. Hardships await them and other things await them as well This will go by both tv series and video-game. I do not own the game or the tv show I only own the plot and my oc. This will be yaoi if you don't like_ _don't_ _read if so read on please review and have a nice day_**

 **Prolog: New home – New life and A Weird Visit to a new world**

 _ **Five years ago.**_

 _ **Vestoria.**_

I didn't know where I was. It look like lava and such I was standing on a rock and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was Byakugan a game I started about a month ago. I noticed some of the Byakugan one how ever saw me and stared then it spoke to me

"Kid what are you doing here this place isn't for Humans" it said

"Mr Pyrus Dragon sir I have no clue where I am, I was sleeping well in my world I guess this is your home. Then I woke up here" I said

He laughs (I never seen Human give respect to us maybe this kid was the one the six elders were talking about) Drago though "Kid hop on, The elder must hear of this before I go also Names Drago" He said

 _ **Vestoria – Pyrus Dimension.**_

"So Drago you found this human between the doom world and the six planes?" An elder of Pyrus said

"Yes sir, He doesn't know how he got here or the fact he was wearing a gold looking Key on his neck. He told me it was a gift from his mother she passed away when he was young. This was when we were passing through Ventus. Also The Ventus elder stop me along with Skyress they told me of a legend years ago a woman from the human world could come and go from our planes it was said she put a box in the doom world. I saw this box and I brought it here years ago"

"Yes I saw it, I had the child go and fetch it, I believe he is one of the chosen who you will help on Earth but this doesn't make any sense if this legend is about the woman maybe this is her son?" Elder of Pyrus said

"Here sir" I add bowing.

"Child what do you know of the woman who came here years ago?" Elder of Pyrus said

"Well there is a tale where I come from a girl that was my age disappear for two years. After those two years she was found. She told her parents that she was in a world that was dark with out sunlight, she also heard 6 voices. She only got two names Vladitor and Leonidas. She said that all of them hated humans and would rise again from said pit of doom. Sir I believe this was my great grandmother. My grandmother told me something

she told me that her mother disappeared at age of 14 and reappear two years later same happen with my grandmother. Plus my father sir but he was only three months" I add

"Hmm four Generations it make sense but what is in the box and why?" Drago adds

"I don't know my father ended up in Haos, While My grandmother landed in Darkus. I landed here and my great grandmother landed in Aquos. Each passed down with notes and messages from Ancient elders sir" I add give the Elder of Pyrus the notes

"This can't be the legend of the Ancient six. It is said they will chose some one who is worthy to stop the evil from the doom world" Elder of Pyrus said

"Your saying my family was chosen?" I said looking at the Elder

"It seems that way but what is in the doom world that the ancient elders don't want out?" Elder of Pyrus said

"Maybe its like the two cores you have in this place helping each world" I add

"He's right sir, maybe it was an evil locked away when the doom world was made or before that and we didn't know because said elders passed on. I have to go make sure he gets out" Drago adds

"Right I will get him to Subterra there is a portal to Earth being open there shortly" Elder of Pyrus said

Drago leaves – and the Elder of Pyrus sighs "Kid maybe Pyrus look after you, there is a portal on the other side it will take you to one of the five remaining planes you must get out soon or you will be stuck like you family has. Once back in your world find Drago and help him what to come I think you were meant to come here for answers but what you seek is there in the doom world that is too dangerous right now" Elder of Pyrus said

"Er What? I don't know because of the rocks and lava, I did see something though" I say

"I see, What is your name and just follow me and it will be fine" Elder of Pyrus said

"Its Thomas Jacobs Sir" I add with a smile

 _ **Vestoria – Ha**_ _ **os**_ __ _ **Dimension.**_ _ **P1**_

"Fine Byakugan Named Tigrerra, Diablo, Angelo, tell them Elder of Pyrus sent you they will under stand" Elder of Pyrus said

"Will do sir" I add sighing

I walk around I see a lot of Byakugan but not the ones I'm looking for I see the portal and Hop through it with a sigh

 _ **Vestoria – Darkus Dimension.**_

Hydranoid was flying and what he saw next was a human "Lunch" He said with a smile and flew down to where I was. I didn't see him coming he grab me with his talons and held on tight

"Hey you brute let me go. I am not kidding around" I say "What are you going to do about it no one will help you" Hydranoid adds

"Well The Ventus Byakugan Skyress for that matter – Over Here Help" I yell as I see her come through a portal

He digs in to my shoulders and rips my shirt and claws my arm with his back claws. Skyress sees this and comes over

"Let him go Hydranoid He is a guest here to the ancient ones, if you don't let him go, they will do something" Skyress said

"They haven't been heard since the six were sent to doom world, why would they protect this human" He said looking at her

As he said that a dark beam of light hit him making me fall out of his Claws

"He will not be chow food Hydranoid, as Miss Skyress said our guest. Thomas find your way to Subterra there you find what you are looking for" The voice said

"Elder He is human why are you protecting him" Hydranoid adds

"I am because my ancestors have told me to, He has met Elder of Pyrus all ready he told he to met other Byakugan how ever he went through a portal that came here (Hydranoid nods and leaves) Sorry about him the portal is over there Skyress you are heading to Ventus right take him through Aquos then let your elder speak with him" Elder of Darkus said

She nods and tells me to hop on I do so and we go through the portal

 _ **Vestoria –**_ _ **Aquos Dimension.**_

"Wow cool place" I add looking around "Yes all of this was nice years ago, the cores have be awoken that is why we must get you out of here" Skyress adds

"Why. I sense evil coming from some where I don't know what it is. As for the cores Skyress is there ones in the Doom world?" I add

"That Kid I don't know, you are the first human since that lady years ago to come here same with the other members of your family. I don't know what the Ancient ones said to you but a lot of Byakugan know who your family are and some will help you. You said that Pyrus Elder said to go to Haos right but instead you were in Darkus where I found you" Skyress said

"Yes but what is in Subterra that can help me?" I say

"My Elder might have some clues there is a portal" She said looking at me

 _ **Vestoria –**_ _ **Ventus Dimension.**_

"Skyress I see you found our guest. Hmm That wound Hydranoid it seems found you" The Elder of Ventus adds

"Yes Sir, Hydranoid thought I was lunch, Miss Skyress saved me and here we are. She said you could help me what I'm looking for on Subterra?" I add

The Wind Elder laughs at that part "Ah, So the Elder of Darkus told you that eh, well my lad its a rumour I don't know what you will find but each of our worlds are in danger it is not safe here, I don't understand there logic of your family" The Elder of Ventus adds

"Sir the Kid can sense the cores, He thinks there are cores in the doom World could that be true?" Skyress said

"Hmm That I haven't heard in many years. Yes there are cores there, it is said to give the user great power witch is why the doom world was destroyed years ago, many fought to find these cores how ever it has been told here in all of the realms that one of the cores was found" The Elder of Ventus said looking at me

"My family?" I add

"Yes your family have ties to the doom world it was said a mother gave birth there and one of the ancient ones helped. The second core is said to be on Earth some where" The Elder of Ventus adds

"So what will I find in Haos I passed it by mistake because a portal came up and I had to get out of there some Byakugan were fighting" I say

"Tigrerra, Diablo and Angelo Can tell you Skyress take him to Haos" The Elder of Ventus adds

"Right and Kid we will met again" Skyress adds as she puts me through a portal

 _ **Vestoria – Ha**_ _ **os**_ __ _ **Dimension.**_ _ **P2**_

I sigh as I go through the portal I see light, it was so cool, and I walk around a bit. My wound was starting to bleed, I sighed as it did but I noticed a Byakugan staring at me it was a wolf looking one. It came to me and noticed my back and shoulders

"Follow me" it said

I nod and do so "Has this place always been so bright and cool?" I say

"Yes Pup, it has it has been like this since the doom world was destroyed, at one point Haos and the Doom world shared light, we don't know why or how we have been trying to figure that out for years, Lady Tigrerra will like to know that I found you, we were wondering when you would get here" he said

"We I was here about forty seconds ago but I saw some Byakugan fighting and I jump into another portal" I say

"Ah I saw you I was going to jump in my self but something came up. The Elder of Haos knows why you are here, the cores of the doom world I believe and you have the key to unlock it we have protect a second key that was passed down to us by your father both keys will unlock something we don't know what it is" He said

"Subterra right" I say

"Yes Young one, we will help you get there because we are heading there soon. Your wounds we should heal at least" A voice adds

"Lady Tigrerra, I didn't think you would met us?" The wolf Byakugan adds

"The Elder from Darkus just came through a portal and told me what happen He said that the kid would be coming here and we have information that he needs to get back home" Tigrerra said

"To get home, I was sleeping and I found my self in the doom world A Pyrus Byakugan found me took me to his world and that's when I've been doing in last hour. How do I get home if I was asleep there in the first place" I say

"Hmm maybe, something brought you here from your dreams, and you woke up here and are awake. So to get home a portal must take you I don't know where you will end up though the portals are unstable" Tigrerra said

"Yes as Lady Tigrerra said they are unstable, but here is what you asked for Tigrerra" A voice adds

"Thanks – Diablo Here is what we are meant to give you the Elder of Haos isn't here He had to go to see the other elders because of what is happening. He wished he could be here. Also one of us will meet you in Subterra you leave tomorrow after you have a good night sleep young one" Tigrerra said handing me a box and a letter

"Thank you it means a lot that all of you are helping even Darkus I thought they hate humans or what ever I was almost chow food for one" I add

Tigrerra laughs. "I see., Not all do, some are stubborn like the one you met I guess. Also my friend will go back with you" Tigrerra said

"Ok" I say trying to sleep About an hour later I do.

"My lady, What The ancients have said is coming true, do you believe that he is the chosen one of the doom world" The wolf said looking at Tigrerra

"I do, but I sense more from him, any way we have to go. You stay with him and go to Subterra with him then through the portal that he takes back to his place I will met you one day, I don't know when or where but I will" Tigrerra said "Yes my lady" The wolf adds

 _ **Where the elders where**_

"So he is the chosen one, what of those cores does he know?" The Ventus elder adds

"No He doesn't he thinks its a myth just to scare us and he thinks there is nothing down there, that's what Drago told me" Pyrus Elder adds

"You know we are almost like the ancient ones, we need to protect the boy. He cant find out He also has the Keys and he is well protected I felt aura off him when he came to Haos plus we can't meddle in his fate. His father told me something long ago about his family. He said the last one to come here would be his son and he would be special, So special that he will make the doom world, a place to live again that is in near future though. His father also said that if we meddle in his fate it would have consequences, he needs to do on his own" The Haos Elder said

"Well what do we do then, If we don't help the boy then Naga might go after him then we will all be in trouble" Aquas Elder adds

"I agree with the Aquas Elder, he is heading to Subterra in the morning and he will go home from there. He will remember this. There will be a war soon and we will be choosing sides with humans because of what Naga is doing right now. We will choose Humans that will be ours and what happens is up to fate, The fate of the boy is with the one you call Drago. He will be the chosen keeper of the doom world. We don't know much about said world all we know is our ancestors told us stories of the doom world what it was like during there time and legend of the ancient six If these cores are real then fate is with the boy all ready, His great grandmother was born here.

Four generations -Himself, His father, His grandmother and great grandmother. Haos, Aquas, Pyrus and Darkus. Four out of the six elemental lands here in Vestoria. Subterra and Ventus were visited by all them at a later time though" The Subterra Elder added

"Right his father ended up in Haos, his grandmother landed in Darkus His great grandmother landed in Aquos. He landed in Pyrus and the doom world

His father also landed in Ventus, His grandmother landed in Subterra and His great Grandmother Pyrus. Two by each" Darkus Elder added looking at the other five elders

"Then what he show me has come true – He will come full circle. Two worlds by each same time, Past. The Core will be unlocked and his family's true power will be unleashed" The Pyrus elder adds

Darkus Elder, Subterra Elder, Aquas Elder, Haos Elder blinked at what the Pyrus Elder had said.

"Well there is a legend in Ventus about this, it was written by a Ventus Elder who was sent to the doom world to gather information there He never came back alive, so maybe there is truth as well" The Ventus Elder adds

"Well we don't know, most of that is lies the our elders made to scare humans and us from going there. I don't even know what is real or truth" Subterra Elder said with a sigh

 _ **Vestoria –**_ _ **Subterra**_ _**Dimension/**_ _ **Room**_ __ _ **The next day**_

I sighed as I woke up the Byakugan who was to come with me just smiled and added to me to hop on his back So I did how ever he said he couldn't help me any further once we got to a point in Subterra. He then told me to find A Byakugan named Cyclops or some thing So I looked it took me about a few hours to do so. They asked who I was and I told them they got me almost to a portal before we were attack they told me to run and I did I jump through said portal and I was in my home in my room.

There on my laptop was a white ball. "Hello Kid I didn't think you make it this fast" He said

I sigh and grab him and let him open – I didn't think I would get back what now?" I add with a laugh

"Wait. Find out about your family, plus what happen in there is by your book self" He adds

I look to my self and see all the items and information I got in the sub dream. I nod and head back to bed because it was almost my bed time. I sigh and put the wolf looking Byakugan on my bed post

"Hope what we find will help you lot and your my guide until he comes or I find out about my family or do you want to stay with me after wards" I add

"Kid don't get worked up about that, Yes Im staying eve after you get him, I like you. More brute then others I have met" He adds with a laugh and I drift to sleep.

Over the next few months Dad was working too much and he was told he got a new job and we had to move from where we were. I told mom and him it was all right and I would adjust...

 _ **Tbc – In 5 years later**_


End file.
